Saiyan Soul Arc: Rebooted (Hiatus)
by The-King-Of-The-Gods
Summary: Reboot of Saiyan Soul Arc. Three Dead saiyans have there souls inside Jaune Arc giving him their experience, strength, abilities, and power.
1. Birth of a legend

**((Hello everyone.** **I noticed a lot of mistakes with my old story and decided it was time to delete it, but fortunately I also decided it was time that I made it comeback to being a better story than before. So thats what I will do. Three dead Saiyan souls are pulled into Jaune Arc's body thanks to his Semblance. Lets see him gain their power, strength, experiences and abilities. So with out further ado lets get to the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking", "God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking telepathically_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking', "God talking telepathically" , 'God thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: "^Kamehameha^"**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Separation Lines are the gray text walls.**

 **... = Transitions**

* * *

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest, Cliffs-**

 **+Pov Third Person+**

An ocean of green.

That was all there was to be seen at the place where the beacon recruits stood on the cliffs that over looked the famed Emerald Forest of Beacon Academy. Miles upon miles of trees with green leaves. They all clumped together creating a sea of cover for all the Grimm that laid within. The group of recruits on these cliffs were all the hopeful future Huntsmen and Huntresses of the world. Each one gifted training in the light in which all Humans and Faunus possessed: Aura.

The manifestation of the soul.

Capable of amazing things such as enhanced speed, enhanced strength, boosted healing, incredible stamina, and heightened senses. Aura was a gift upon humanity and Faunus kind by the two gods that recreated them. Of course Aura was not the best either. When it ran out it left most users unconscious and depraved of all the abilities that was once gifted upon them.

Technically the better energy was Ki.

An inner energy in which ALL things had. Nature, planets, stars, people, and even Grimm. Ki was the manifestation of emotions, character traits and life force turned power. This ability was not given by gods. It was something everything had. It was impossible to take away or give since it was always there. Ki when mastered could do great things that even aura users could not.

The most powerful of Ki users could destroy a universe with their power and that was when the Gods weren't accounted for. Beings with Divine Ki that could annihilate multiple universes.

Unlike Aura when one ran out of Ki they weren't left unconscious. They could always gather more energy and charge up. However there was a downside. If a user had spent all of their Ki and tried using a technique without gathering more the person who drain their life force. This could and most often did result in death.

With the people who could master Ki being all dead and gone. All that was left of them were Remnants scattered into the wind by the changing of times. Their history thought to be lost forever in the undiscovered history of the world that which Humans and Faunus both currently inhabited.

Until today that is.

Jaune Miles Arc was a human born with the power of Ki and Aura. Both inner energies fueling his body, this information was unknown to him and everyone else of course. The reason why this was because of Jaune's hidden semblance: Soul Arc.

Soul Arc was the ability to draw upon the power of long dead ancestors. Gaining their abilities, experience, and strength.

The reason why Jaune's semblance was hidden was because his Aura was left unlocked by his parents. Both of whom were strong hunters. They could have easily unlocked it for him if it wasn't for one problem. The problem being that Jaune was the ONLY son of Eight children meaning that he was the Heir to the Arc clan. A clan of the strongest warriors ever to live. Arc's had a large history of being the greatest aura users. Jaune's great grandfather Julius Arc was in the Great War on the side of color and was known as the Yellow Death for all the would be seen on a battlefield when Julius arrived were flashes of Yellow followed by Death.

Another thing in which all Arcs were known for: Large Aura reserves and Incredible Semblances.

Like Jaune's grandfather Augustus Arc had fought in the Faunus rights revolution for the Faunus. Gabriels semblance being Aura Amplification. The ability to strengthen others, himself, and his weapons with Aura. To the point in which any battle Augustus was in was a Great victory for the faunus and a curb stomped loss for the Racist Humans. Augustus would fuel the battalion of Faunus using his large aura and still had enough to use his semblance multiple times on both himself, his weapons, and others.

A battalion included around 10,000 soldiers each able to use aura and had a semblance.

In short words: Arc's were broken, Over powered, etc. But that wasn't even the worst part. Arc's were natural born leaders and prodigies of fighting. All Arc's were team leaders, generals, any position in which a group that needed commanding there was an Arc at the head.

Julius and Augustus are two such examples. Both being so great leaders that they had months named after them. They of course being July and August respectively.

Of course the two legends also filled out the latter too. They being prodigies of fighting to the point were only after weeks of training they could replicate the same results as some one who had been training all of their lives. An example of this was when Augustus examined Leonidas Niko's in combat and had copied the mans fighting style completely while also improving it in three weeks and when asked how long it took Leonidas to get as far as he had and his thoughts on Augustus the man replied "It took me 30 years of my life to get to the point where I am and I am 40 years old. While it only took that man twenty one days to not only get to where I am, but surpass me."

So of course Jaune's father wanted to keep Jaune safe so that the Arc name could continue on. The man didn't need to convince Jaune's mother it was the right choice because she had wanted to keep her only son safe due to her having seven daughters.

However seeing most of his seven sisters go off to academies and hearing his fathers stories along with his ancestors had made Jaune want to become a Huntsmen and hero more than anything in the world.

It was a tough choice to make, but Jaune Arc had left his family, acquired fake transcripts, forged his name and information on them, and had applied to Beacon.

Now Ozpin had years of experience under his belt. He had seen many many things in his long life as the immortal wizard from the story of the maidens. So when he saw Jaune's transcripts the older man had known they were fake, but when he had machines, experienced examiners, and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch look at the transcripts not only did Jaune fool them, but they had given him glowing recommendations to let him into the school.

Ozpin was no fool and he did not want some one dying in his school, but the prospect of having an Arc in his school was simply too much of a boon to ignore. So he decided to give Jaune a chance in the form of a test. It was called the Leadership Initiative Exam. A test that would have questions about Tactic's, Grimm, The Hunters code of ethic's, Math, and some essay based questions regarding situations and asked how to handle them.

The wizard had distributed the Exam to all applicants of the year and even Ruby Rose. He was curious as to the new year would do and the results had shocked him. Weiss Schnee had gained an 85 on the test, Ruby had a 95, and Jaune had a perfect score plus bonus points for extra detail.

When Ozpin looked over Jaune's test he was extremely impressed and was left dumbfounded. In all of his years of life he had never met someone answer the impossible question he had asked others multiple times again and again, but Jaune had answered it and not only got it correct, but had done so in a way that he deserved a beyond perfect score.

So the headmaster was confident that it was the right decision to let Jaune Arc into the school after seeing those results despite the forged transcripts.

The only thing Ozpin did not account for was the fact that Jaune had NO aura unlocked and didn't even know what Aura was at all. He had assumed that since Jaune knew about the Grimm and planned to become a Huntsmen that he would know about Aura and would have unlocked it by now.

So it came as a surprise to the wizard when he watched in the one of many cameras he had placed in the forest show him Pyrrha Niko's unlocking Jaune's aura.

The surprise only increased when the mans white and yellow tinted aura shined off his body and only increased to the point where there was a large explosion and pillar of light where the two had been.

 ***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The result being the land shaking underneath him and a large pressure had been released. It pressing down on him and his assistant. The wizard could barely stand straight using his cane to keep himself upright and even that was a challenge. Glynda however had no such help and was on the floor gasping for air.

Ozpin's eyes were wide as he sweated. His focus being the large white and yellow tinted tower of energy that was shooting in the sky. The wizard was positive everyone was both seeing and feeling this.

A new monster had been born. The rebirth of Ki had begun with Jaune Arc the newest Saiyan as it's vanguard.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all have enjoyed the Reboot of Saiyan Soul Arc. Please leave a review and comment how you feel about the first chapter. For all of those who are curious this pairing will be Jaune X Pyrrha X Yang X Ruby X Neo. There will be Ren X Nora, Weiss X Neptune, and Blake X Sun. Cinder can join the harem if enough people want it, but I don't know exactly if any one does. No Jaune X Salem or Raven or Glynda or any older woman. Anyways I will see you all tomorrow for the Continuation of both RWBY plus NPR React and Force Soul Arc. This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	2. First night and First day of Beacon

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc: Rebooted. I am your host King. For today's chapter we will be diving head first into two episodes. We all know how season 1 goes after all so it will be a mix of the ruins fight and ports class. Hope you all enjoy it. Anyways on to the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking", "God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking telepathically_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking', "God talking telepathically" , 'God thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: "^Kamehameha^"**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Separation Lines are the gray text walls.**

 **... = Transitions**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

Thanks to Pyrrha unlocking his aura Jaune Arc went through a transformation of sorts thanks to the semblance that he possessed.

He now had black spiked up hair with some bangs covering his forehead, his skin was a bit more tanner than before, the ocean blue eyes that he had darkened to a charcoal black, and finally he had a brown monkey tail swinging behind him. Unfortunately for him his shirt and armor had been casualties of the explosion of power that his transformation had unleashed leaving him only in a pair of jeans and boots.

While that was a bit uncomfortable for him, it was a nice view for his partner who had been woken up to the new handsome look and deep mature sexy sounding voice of Jaune. The view in question was his now muscular, chiseled, and fit torso that had a six pack and defined pecs. His arms were nothing to scoff at either and had went from twigs to giant log trunks with rippling biceps and triceps.

So all in all it was a win-win situation.

Jaune had the power, strength, speed, and experience of an expert warrior with abilities that would make the maiden's seem like civilians in comparison, and Pyrrha had some good eye candy that didn't place her on the pedestal all people did when they had met 'The Invincible Girl' of Mistral.

Of course her partner wanted to try out his new found skills on the beasts of darkness called The Grimm, so naturally he went out looking for a fight and had dragged the red haired girl along.

Unfortunately they had made it all the way to the ruins with out so much as a single spec of the creatures that had humanity and faunus kind on the brink of extinction.

But it seemed that all that Oum was doing was giving them what they wanted, by leading them to a bigger and better fight. In the form of having Ruby and Weiss ride in on an Alpha Nevermore and fall from the sky.

Of course the newly made Saiyan had saved them. While he was now a battle hungry and alien life form, he was still Jaune Arc at heart.

The now black haired boy had jumped up from the ground and caught his first friend. He saying with a smirk "Hey Crater Face. Are you trying to live up to your nick name by making a new one?" as he looked down into her silver eyes.

The new and definitely improved Jaune Arc had caused Ruby to blush lightly as she shyly said "No! That was an accident!" before then asking "Um Jaune why do you look so different?" which caused him to reply with "My semblance gives me the powers, skills, and looks of my ancestors. Hope you don't mind the new look." as they landed. He holding her bridal carry and she shaking her head no as she says "No you look handsome, I mean you look good, I...I...I mean..." as she blushes more and looks away causing the boy to laugh.

He lets her down and says "Its ok Rubes. I get it. Thanks for the compliments however." as he smiles at her which causes her to smile more and say "No problem." to him.

As he then jumps up again to catch Weiss this time, Yang runs over to hug her sister and ask who the handsome faunus was to which her sister replied that it was her friend Jaune from earlier and that he had just unlocked a semblance that changed his appearance and gave him some of their powers and abilities according to himself.

Jaune soars the air as he catches the white haired heiress. He successfully getting her into his arms and holding her bridal style as they hover for a moment. He smirking at her as he asks "Hey Snow Angel, looks like your were falling from heaven. You alright?" as he looks down at her. When Weiss looked up at her savior and noticed his ruggedly handsome looks, his scar on his cheek, his lean toned body and his black coal orbs looking into her own she had blushed a pretty pink color that contrasted against her pale skin. The Schnee looked away and said quietly "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

Once on the ground for a second time the Arc gently placed Weiss onto her feet. He looking up to the Alpha Nevermore with a grin on his face.

However something else decided to happen in this moment that caught his attention. It was the fact that a ginger girl and a guy in green were chased into the clearing with a large scorpion Grimm not too far behind them both.

Unfortunately this had caused a disturbance in the forest and a lot of negativity which had attracted another Grimm. An Alpha Beringel. It appearing to the right, with the Alpha Nevermore in the middle, and the Alpha Death Stalker to the left.

The new Saiyan felt his blood pumping in excitement as he launched himself forwards to the nearest Grimm, which happened to be the scorpion and had in essence disappeared from his original spot and appeared slightly above the Alpha Death Stalkers head. The Arc forming a double fist above his head and preforming a sledgehammer as he fell downwards. The move connecting with the Scorpions head and burying it into the ground with a large shake of the earth beneath them along with forming a huge crater.

With the Death Stalker stunned or dead, Jaune flipped over the body preforming a summersault in the air as he went over the body and landed behind the Grimm. In one movement he grabbed the tail end of the scorpion and swung it around and around in a circle.

When the Arc had enough momentum he launched the Grimm forwards and into the Beringel. The two large beasts colliding and tumbling back a far distance.

Jaune looked back at the group of seven who were all slack jawed at the feat of strength and speed he showed less than a minute ago. He smirking at them and asking "Aren't you all supposed to be killing the Bird?" as he pointed to the Nevermore who was now flying in an attack pattern and about to launch its feathers at him since the monkey tailed boy had proven to be the larger threat.

The Saiyan of course dodging the feathers that could pierce through steel as the Nevermore rained down each of its natural weapons to his location.

It was in that moment that Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora had decided to stop the air borne Grimm by shooting at the bird with their long ranged weapons. Ruby's sniper shot tearing through the Grimm's tail, Pyrrha's rifle shot piercing through it's hide, and Nora's grenade exploding upon it's wing joints.

The reaction from the Nevermore was flying lower on accident due to the force of the explosion and it's wounds which unfortunately for it had let it come down to within Blake and Ren's range of fire. Their pistols unloading bullets into the beast as Jaune launched Yang upwards using his hands. The Xio-Long falling onto its back and slamming it down more with her strength. She punching at its weak areas and peppering her strong shot gun blasts into the bird.

Once it was low enough Jaune jumped up and grabbed onto it's beak. He pulling down on the Grimm's head and steering it to the cold hard ground. The Saiyans hands strongly gripping around the creatures mouth and not allowing it to bite or peck at him as the Arc pulled upwards and launched himself up in the air a bit. He landing onto the back of the nevermore's head with his feet and pushing down on it with all of his strength.

The results were the Grimm going head first into the ground and sliding in the earth to a trees base. Jaune running forwards down the beast's back as the tree was falling down on the Nevermore. The Arc scooping up a slower Yang and carrying her bridal style as he jumped off the back and to the side, right in time too because the large tree had slammed into the Alpha Bird not a moment later. It going limp and starting to fade soon after.

Jaune let Yang down gently and before everyone could celebrate a loud roar echoed out through the clearing and made them look over to the right.

There was the Beringel. It looking at them in rage with one eye and cracked bone chest armor. The force of the death stalker having sent it away apparently had not killed the Gorilla Grimm and it was demanding their attention so that they may fight the beast.

While the group had most of it's Aura full, Jaune stepped forwards to the beast and said "Leave this to me. I want to see if this guys any tough." as he smirked back at them confidently.

The two primates glared at one another and at an unseen signal rushed toward one another. Jaune jumping up and flying into the air as he went towards the beast. He pulling back an arm and The Grimm rushing him doing the same with the opposite arm. As soon as the Arc got close enough the Beringel let it's fist fly, the beast thinking that the human with a tail could not dodge its powerful punch in air.

Unfortunately for the Grimm it was wrong.

Jaune while in the air and was currently in the middle of a down ward arc had seen the fist coming and did something completely unexpected. At the moment when the Gorilla Grimm's fist was in front of Jaune he had rolled to the side while in air and with the momentum he carried launched his own fist into the cracked armor part of the Beringel's chest.

The force of the new Saiyan's punch sent the Grimm back through a couple of trees and had teared a large hole through the armor as well as made against bleeding wound on its black furry exposed skin.

With his new strength Jaune picked up one of the smaller trees that the Beringel had broken through. He noticing that the part where the tree broke off had a nasty point and he grinned at the idea he had in mind. New weapon in hand the Arc ran forwards to the Gorilla Grimm with the tree's edge first. When the beast sat up to get back into the fight it gave the Arc the perfect target to put his new weapon through.

The last thing the Beringel remembered next was the pain of something large impaling it and the grinning face of the black haired monkey boy as he held a wooden log to its stomach.

 **...**

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy-**

 **...**

Once the group of eight had collected their relic's and the teams had been formed it was not easy to unpack, fix up their dorm room, and decorate all before class began at 9 in the morning.

Thats why team JNPR with Jaune as the leader had told his team that they would do it all the night before since they still had energy due to the fights being easy enough to handle with only bullets in NPR's case and since Jaune was a Saiyan now the little scrap wasn't enough to even put a dent in his new found KI and Aura reserves or stamina. He had been kind enough to be the one who pushed around the beds and put two one one side of the room for Ren and Nora with two on the other side for him and Pyrrha.

Their dressers were in between the two beds with Jaune and Pyrrha's to the right in order of their beds, Pyrrha's first with Jaune's being next to it on the right and near the wall and the same being opposite of Ren and Nora. The green dressed man's being closer to the wall and Nora's closer to the intersection. Nora had told Jaune that she and Ren had been together for a long time and have slept close to each other and could only sleep comfortably this way. So he told her he didn't mind sleeping by his gorgeous red headed partner which earned him a blush from the girl.

When everyone was done showering and off to sleep Jaune had noticed that in his bag were a black and grey Gi with a red sash and white boots. So he decided that those would be his combat and casual clothes from now on and that he would wear the uniform only in class. So he took off his jeans and put on the Gi for pajamas. He found that they were very light and made from a comfortable silky fabric.

As soon as he laid down and faced to his partner's bed he noticed that she was facing him. Her beautiful green emerald eyes and gorgeous red hair shining in the moonlight that was coming from the window. The covers were off a bit to reveal her red night gown that was a tad see threw and allowed him to see the black under wear under neath slightly. Since they were a bit close due to the room being small and the space between their beds even smaller, Jaune easily noticed her blush at being caught and stared at in return. He whispering to her "You look even more stunning now than you did before Pyr." as he smiled lightly which earned him a deeper blush and a smile in return.

His partner replied "W-well you looked handsome to me before the transformation and now you look even better." just as quietly which in turn made him blush a bit and smile back more. The Arc chuckled lightly and whispered again "Thanks. Good night Pyrrha. Sweet dreams." as he then winked at her and closed his eyes.

Pyrrha blushed more at the sight of Jaune's peacefully sleeping face and she smiled as she whispered back "Good night Jaune. Sweet Dreams to you as well." as she closed her eyes too.

 ***Later that night***

Pyrrha awoke in a start when she heard a her partner wake up in a jolt and scream. Nora was a heavy sleeper's or in Ren's case wearing sound proof head phone's as to not hear Nora's snores so the both of them did not wake, but she had most definitely as she watched Jaune pant breathlessly as a slight sweat had grown on his forehead. Pyrrha sat up much like the Arc had and looked at him worriedly as he looked down at his hands and stated hugging himself slightly.

Worried that he had experienced a night mare the spartan girl got out of bed and walked a couple feet over to his. She kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder as she asked "Are you ok?" in a concerned tone.

He looked at her and she noticed some tears run down his face. Instantly her affection for her partner kicked in and she hugged him close to her body uncaring that she was only wearing a nightgown and only caring about the man who had seen her for a person. It took only a second for Jaune to hug her back as he kept his head in the crook of her neck. Pyrrha soothingly rubbing her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Eventually after what felt like hours Jaune calmed down and he pulled his head back. He looking down at himself as she looked on at him with worry filled eyes. She did not ask if he was ok again because she could clearly tell he was not alright. Instead she just held him in the loose hug as the Arc collected himself. It took a couple minutes, but he spoke in a tired tone and said "Thanks Pyr. I needed that." as he brought them a bit closer and looked up into her eyes. They were slightly red from his crying and he had two lines of tears running down his cheeks.

She used the blanket near him to wipe them away and smiled at him softly as she said "It's no problem." Before then asking "What was it about?" as she looked into his black eyes that shined in the moon light along with his black hair.

The Arc replied "Bad memories turned into worse nightmares." as he held her gaze. The truth in his voice had stunned her due to the fact that she thought he would try to be manly and say 'Don't worry about it' , 'It's fine.' , or 'Doesn't matter'. Pyrrha liked that he told her the truth and didn't try to hide his emotions like most guys did. Just another thing that she liked about him so far.

The red haired girl then asked "Are you going to be ok?"as she looked at him. Their faces were a bit closer, but neither had noticed. Jaune just leaned his forehead against her own and closed his eyes. He saying "I don't know." as he was angled away enough to have some distance between them.

Pyrrha got an idea and laid down. She bringing him with her and they resting together on his pillow. Her body slipping underneath the covers and she pulling them over to their shoulders. They both still hugging each other loosely as they faced one another. Jaune looking at her surprised and she explained "It looks like you won't be able to go back to sleep any time soon so as your partner i'l stay up with you" as she smiled lightly at him and blushed a bit.

While that was what she said, in reality Pyrrha had meant 'I'm here for you Jaune. I will always be here for you because you are the one I chose to be with me.' and the Saiyan was smart enough to understand the hidden meaning in her words. He smiling at her lightly and leaning forwards to kiss her cheek. After that was done he looked into her eyes and said "Thank you Pyrrha." as he slowly closed his eyes.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and her blush increased along with her own smile. She leaning back against his forehead and kissing his cheek back. Her eyes closing soon after and both falling into a peaceful slumber in each others arms. Unknown to Jaune however his monkey tail wrapped around Pyrrha's waist and held her closer while they slept. The two's bodies against one another and each having small smiles on their faces as they continued to dream.

 ***In the Morning***

A loud beeping disturbed Pyrrha from her slumber as she looked over to it and with her semblance she crushed the alarm clock that dared interrupt her dream. She grumbling to her self as she saw the suns ray's peaking through the window. Annoyed that Oum seemed to want her to wake up she faced back to Jaune snuggled into his chest. Pyrrha sighing contently as she rested her head against his muscular pecs and the pillow under neath her head.

It took her a couple minutes to realize that, A) She was not in her bed, B) That she was cuddling with Jaune, and C) That there was something around her waist and something poking her thigh.

These three things woke up the red headed spartan completely and made her blush a fierce dark red color. When she was about to shake him up and ask that he let her go, she remembered what happened last night and almost squealed. She had comforted her crush, got kissed on the cheek by said crush, kissed his cheek, and had cuddled him while he cuddled her.

Now if she was right it was 6 in the morning and when she did a quick check of the room she noticed Ren and Nora still out like a light.

So she decided to enjoy this moment while it lasted, but she was also curious as to what was poking her thigh. Pyrrha of course knew that around her waist was his tail judging from how it seemed to come from Jaune's lower back, but she didn't know what was poking her lower leg.

 ***Lime Time***

Pyrrha's hand glided down her shoulder and side all the way down underneath the covers. Her hand going down to her thigh and her fingers touching something long and hard covered by a soft silky fabric. Curiously her hand reached out and wrapped around it. She feeling it's length and girth. The spartan's hand barely fitting around it, and noting that it was at least seven and a half inches long, and around four inches wide.

Her cheeks turned a darker scarlet color once she realized what exactly she was touching, but for the life of her she didn't understand why she had not let go. Of course however Jaune's light sleepy moan didn't help either. Pyrrha started to feel hot and bothered as she noticed her body was pressed up against his muscular frame. She feeling herself become wet and her nipples harden underneath her lacy black bra.

Unknown to either of them, This was Jaune's Saiyan pheromones affecting her. Basically since he had morning wood they leaked out and were absorbed by the nearest female to also make her horny. That way the Saiyan could experience relief and possibly gain a mate.

It didn't matter now because it was already too late. Pyrrha under the influence of the pheromone boosted hormones had decided that feeling Jaune's manhood through his pants was not good enough and took the next step. Her hand finding itself in Jaune's boxers and barely wrapped around his warm hard cock. She slowly jerking him off with her soft and hot hand. Her pointer finger lightly tracing his veins as she stroked back and forth.

Her other hand had of course gone under her night gown and into her black lace panties. She fingering herself with her index and middle while rubbing her special button with her thumb. Pyrrha bit her lip lightly to stop her own moans from slipping out, but sometimes it was too much.

However something happened. Jaune woke up as she was giving him a hand job and masturbating. He thinking that he was still dreaming, instinct and memories from Bardock guided his hand to her woman hood and asked huskily "Do you think I can help you too Partner?" as his fingers replaced hers and started fingering her with three of his fingers instead of two.

Initially she was scared, but when she heard him speak and started helping her, she became all the more horny. Pyrrha's pussy becoming even more wet as he thrusted his fingers into her tight warm hole.

Of course she was not doing nothing either. The spartan had pulled out his cock from the confines of his pants and looked down at him. She licking her lips lightly as she felt herself becoming even more hot and bothered. Her now free hand roaming under neath his Gi and pulling it up so she could see and touch his muscular body. Jaune didn't leave his free hand idle either. He slipping off the straps of her night gown and pulling it down to reveal her large supple chest being hugged by a black lacy bra.

He pulling the straps down there as well and pulling it down to finally reveal his prize: Two CC cup breasts. Pure white skin with two perfect pink nipples hard from arousal.

Jaune's jaw dropped and then he smirked as he leaned forwards. The Arc taking one into his mouth and using his tongue to swirl around it as he sucked on it lightly while his free hand went to the other nipple and rubbed it lightly while groping the pound of flesh.

This all caused Pyrrha to moan a bit louder, but she managed to quiet herself before she could wake up her other two team mates. She picking up the pace of her stroking his manhood and massaging his muscular body while he thrusted his three main fingers into her and rubbed her clit while also playing with her nipples.

She could feel herself beginning to tense and feel his cock doing the same. Their ends were getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Pyrrha leaning down to whisper into his ear "Im going to cum soon Jaune! Please don't stop!" as she moaned and panted lightly. Her breathless and hot voice brushing against his ear made him realize this was real and he stopped sucking on her nipple to smirk at her and huskily whisper back "Im close to Pyrrha, but I'm going to make a mess when I cum, so you need to do something in order to either catch it or clean it." as he looked into her eyes.

The two stared at one another for a moment. Both their faces blushing as they panted. Their eyes connecting as they came closer and closer to the end, until they kissed and they kissed hard. Neither knew who started, but one thing was for sure: It felt right. Their tongues dancing together as their lips moved against one another.

After a while Pyrrha pulled back and decided to be daring. She lowering her self down to Jaune's waist and pushing her ass out into his hand to allow him to continue fingering her. The spartan moved her head to her partner's manhood and kissed its tip. She licking it experimentally before giving in to temptation and taking it into her mouth. Her hand holding onto his legs as she bobbed up and down.

This caused Jaune to groan as he continued fingering her and playing with her nipple. He panting and saying "Pyrrha...I...I...Im cumming!" as he blew his load into her soft warm velvety mouth. She moaning as she tastes the sweet and salty seed of her partner pour out onto her tongue and shoot down her throat. Pyrrha loving every moment and his taste causing her to orgasm and spray her juices all over his fingers.

Once they were both done, Pyrrha leaned up to Jaune and swallowed loudly. after which she smirked seductively and said "Hmmm tastes pretty good." as she winked at him. Her faced covered in a blush still. Not to be out done the Arc pulled out his wet and sticky fingers in front of her and put them into his mouth as well. He tasting her mostly sweet and kind of salty cum too.

He winking at her as he does so and then saying "Not too bad yourself." When he was done.

 ***Lime Time done***

The two cuddling once more as their bodies calm down. They smiling at one another as Pyrrha then looks shyly away and asks "So what does this mean?" as she blushes more. Jaune getting the meaning of her message says "Well Pyrrha I know we just met yesterday, but I can tell the your a kind person and you are very beautiful. You would need to be blind to not see how gorgeous you are and even then i'm pretty sure they would know just how stunning you are. In the end, if your willing to give me a shot, then I wouldn't mind us getting together." as he smiled at her and used his hand to make her face him.

The two looked at each other for a moment before kissing each other again before parting with smiles.

 ***Time-Skip to Port's class ***

Jaune and Pyrrha had spent a couple of more minutes in bed together just cuddling and kissing before deciding to get ready. Of course while the pair were now a couple they did not take a shower together because while they both agreed that their morning fun was needed that they would go slow until both of them were ready to do that sort of thing again, which neither of them had minded. Of course however groping, rubbing, and helping each other get off was on the table, they agreed just not full out like their morning time activity.

After Pyrrha and Jaune were ready they woke up Nora and Ren respectively before waiting on Jaune's bed for one or the other to get ready for the first day of classes. The new couple intertwining their fingers as Pyrrha rested her head against his shoulder.

Of course this action had sparked questions with their team mates and Jaune had told the both of them "Last night after a bad memory had turned into a night mare in my dreams and I woke up with a slight scream, Pyrrha woke up and was there for me. We cuddled through the night and in the morning before you guys woke up we talked and decided to give us a shot." as he then kissed her cheek which caused her to blush and kiss his back.

Ren and Nora were happy for the two and wished them the best. They could both tell that the two were happy together despite knowing each other for only a day. In the end the two old friends decided to support their new friends relationship.

They had left around 8:30 with Jaune knocking on the door of RWBY and warning Weiss who was at the door when he did so that there was only 30 minutes left until class began to which she had smiled at him and thanked the black haired monkey for the warning and closed the door politely behind her.

When JNPR had entered class they all sat in the back and towards the right with the order being Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune from left to right. The new couple holding hands under the desk and Pyrrha leaning against him slightly. Luckily for them Jaune was a lefty and Pyrrha was a righty. It helped because the seats they were in happened to make it so their non dominant hands would be free.

Around 8:55 team RWBY walked in and sat under neath JNPR in their own order as well. It going Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. The two half sisters talking with the Arc leader and red head while Weiss and Blake talked civilly to Ren with Nora butting in every so often.

Once class began immediately everyone aside from Weiss and Pyrrha were not listening to the older man who only talked shit about himself.

Peter Port it seemed was not a good teacher. He only giving exaggerated stories about his youth with little to no detail about the Grimm they were supposed to be studying. On the walls were drawings of the known Grimm and their names, but when you went to wreathe descriptions underneath all there was were his false tales of killing the described creature.

He even flirted with Yang once which had earned a death glare from Jaune and a nervous chuckle from Yang who tried to awkwardly hide her self a bit from the mans attention. The Arc was sure that attempting to get with an under age student was not allowed and promised Yang quietly that he would talk to Ozpin about it, to which she nodded gratefully.

While Jaune was not paying attention he had decided earlier that once the man had gone off into his stories to record the fat old man go on and on lying. So he had caught the man flirting with Yang and her not so comfortable reaction.

After that it was just inane babbling and he was pretty sure that the man was just repeating the word "Blah." in a sentence with varying emotions and intensities to make it seem like he was talking when he wasn't really.

Eventually the man seemed to get back to making sense and had asked for a student to come on down and show off. Jaune being a Saiyan rose to the challenge and loudly declared with his hand up "Yo! Over here!" as he had his left hand sky high with his other hand reluctantly letting go of Pyrrha's. Once port had confirmed that Jaune was ok to participate the red headed spartan whispered into his ear seductively "Win fast enough and We can have some fun at the dorm." which caused him to become even more determined to show off.

The black haired monkey of JNPR went down to the arena and pulled off his uniform in a flash to reveal his Gi under neath. He taking a fighting stance **(An:** Bardock's **)** and looking at the cage as the incompetent professor releases a boar like Grimm. From what the board said it was a Boaratusk and he noticed that it had no armor on its stomach. The Grimm rushing towards him like a bull wanting to impale the Arc onto it's horn's.

The Saiyan was not having it. He gripping the beasts horns and using the momentum it gave to preform a suplex that pulled the Grimm over his head and down onto its back hard. While it was stunned Jaune quickly turned to the boar like Grimm and stopped his boot into it's face ending it's life by crushing it's skull into the wooden floor and creating a crater.

Jaune didn't even wait for the professor to dismiss him as the bell had rung just then and allowed him to freely run back up to Pyrrha and grab his bag along before leaning down to huskily whisper into her ear "I can't wait to see your black Lace again my dear." as he then bit her ear lobe lightly causing her to moan slightly.

He leaning back and smirking at her as she flushed. The Arc chuckling lightly as his smirk turned into a natural smile.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all enjoy the lime and don't mind that Pyrrha and Jaune got together this quick. To me they had a connection from the moment they met and I wouldn't have been surprised if Jaune had a night mare that first night that she would just let him suffer alone. She's too nice for that. The Lime however is only because of Jaune's new Saiyan body reacting to Pyrrha's presence. I figured if animals can be affected by pheromones released by others and Humans react to pheromones too, then surely teenaged hunters in training can't ignore it. Anyways that is all for today. Please join me tomorrow for the next chapters of React to Stuff and Force Soul Arc. This is King singing off. Peace.))**


	3. Enter the Ring! Cardin V Jaune

**((Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc: Rebooted. I am your Host: King. In today's chapter there will be another Lime and a Fight. I know some don't like Arkos, but this is the pairing for now. This is a Harem fic, but I wanted to get Jaune and Pyrrha first since Pyrrha is the first girl to truly like Jaune in this fic. Ruby and Yang will also be in the Harem but they come later. Now to explain why im doing Lime's in a row. One is because last chapter Pyrrha promised Jaune some fun and two is because im practicing my smut. I used to write some good lemons and now that im rusty I wanted to get back into it for the future. Anyways lets get into the chapter.))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking",** **"God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking telepathically_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking',_** ** _"God talking telepathically"_** ** _,_** ** _'God thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: "^Kamehameha^"**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Separation Lines are the gray text walls.**

 **... = Transitions**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy, JNPR dorm-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

After what had happened in Port's class the team of two boys and two girls had went back to their dorms to relax. Ren and Nora on their respective beds with the green wearing boy reading a book with headphones on while the orange haired girl was on her bed listening to music on her scroll. She humming and smiling as she bounced slightly. Of course with Nora being well...Nora she didn't stay on her own bed for long and launched herself to Ren and glomped him from behind as she rested her head above his. She of course still listening to her music as her arms went around his shoulders and her legs around his back while she pressed her chest into his back causing the boy to blush lightly, but smile and continue reading.

While the soon to be couple were chilling on that bad, the couple of now were in Jaune's bed.

The now black haired Arc and the red headed spartan both cuddling on the comfortable mattress with the Saiyan's hands massaging her back and his girlfriends hands rubbing his muscular chest and abs. The both of them kissing with blushes on their faces as Jaune's tail wraps around Pyrrha's waist and brings her closer under neath the blankets.

Since it was night time the JNPR members were in their pajamas with Ren wearing a green t shirt and shorts, Nora wearing a black t shirt with the word 'Boop' written in hot pink on it and some pink short shorts, Pyrrha was wearing her red night gown once more and allowing some of her black lace under wear to be showing slightly through the material, and finally Jaune was wearing just a pair of yellow and white shorts exposing his torso to the world.

After a while the two kissing parted ways to catch their breathe. The monkey tailed boy smirking at his green eyed companion as he huskily whispers "Are you ready to have some more fun Pyrrha?" as he then leaned down and kissed her neck lightly. He biting and sucking on the sensitive skin gently causing her to moan quietly. Her hands moving to the back of his head and playing with his hair as he marks her neck.

The champions body pressing flush up against the Saiyan's as his hands wander down to her hips and hold her close. A poke to her thighs lets her know that her boyfriend is extremely aroused by her and her voice making her smile and blush more. Pyrrha taking off her bra and panties leaving herself bare under the night gown to tease him more before She pulls back his head lightly and looks into his eyes as she smirks back and says in a sultry whisper "You know it." as she then leans forwards and claims his lips once more.

 ***Lime Time***

Jaune kisses her back. His tongue licking her lips and asking for entrance as his hands move from her hips. One hand going to her left breast and the other to her right ass cheek. The Saiyan groping her pounds of flesh while also massaging them. His fingers expertly moving on her sensitive skin through her clothes as he grinds his long hard thick bulge against her thigh.

Under his ministrations Pyrrha moans into the kiss allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and let them have a fierce battle between appendages. The red headed spartan's hands not staying on his chest for long and dipping into his pants to grab a hold of her boyfriends meat stick causing him to groan sexily.

The Arc's hands go underneath his girlfriends clothes as well. One hand playing with her pretty pink nipple and the other going to her woman hood and starting to play with her pussy lips and clit. His fingers teasing her hole and rubbing her sensitives buds this causing her to moan louder than before and making him become even more hard with in her soft warm hands. Jaune feeling her stroke his manhood at a fast and hard rate as he returned the favor by rubbing her clit and pussy in the same way with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other.

Pyrrha moaned even louder than before and got an idea. Like before she lowered herself down, but this time she maneuvered her body so that her dripping wet and warm pussy was in Jaune's face as she began sucking his cock. Her pouty pink lips wrapped around his shaft as she bobbed her back and forth. She using her tongue to lick at the organ in her mouth causing him to groan loudly.

Catching on quickly Jaune leaned forwards and started licking her womanhood. His tongue entering her hole and licking her slit as he used one hand to rub her clit and the other to spank her ass cheek experimentally which caused her to moan around his cock loudly. The Saiyan relating his spanking as he ate out his girlfriend while they were in the 69 position.

Eventually it all lead up to their orgasms hitting hard with Jaune's semen entering her mouth and painting the inside white with the large amount. She swallowing the sweet and salty liquid as Jaune cleaned her pussy of her clear and mostly sweet yet salty cum.

 ***Lime Stop***

The two fix themselves back into a cuddling position. This time both of them were mostly naked with Jaune only in his boxers and Pyrrha only in her night gown. Their other clothes on Pyrrha's unused bed. The Saiyan and The Champion both facing on another and kissing one last time as they both say good night to one another and fall asleep in each others arms.

 ***The next morning***

When next morning came Jaune woke up early and went into the shower to wash himself off, as soon as he was done he got dressed and ready for the school day before coming out and walking back over to the bed and gently shaking Pyrrha awake. He even kissing her lips when her eyes fluttered open making her smile into it and when they parted the monkey tailed boy says "Good Morning Pyrrha." as he smirks at her causing her to smile and blush. She greeting him back with a good morning of her own before he lets her get ready for the day as well.

After some time the whole team is awake and dressed in the uniforms with the Arc wearing his black and gray GI under neath. Jaune lead his team mates and girlfriend to their next class with him stopping by RWBYs dorm and knocking. He informing Blake who was at the door at the time that there was only twenty minutes left until combat class today which had earned an excited whoop from Yang who was within the room.

The JNPR group made it to Goodwitch's class with time to spare and took some seats that were up high allowing a good view of the combat arena down below. A couple minutes later Team RWBY joined the class and sat below their sister team with Ruby and Yang talking to Pyrrha and Jaune while Nora, Ren, Blake, and Weiss had their own conversation as well.

A while later class had began and Glynda Goodwitch had her scroll connect to the tv above the arena and show them all it selecting two random students to fight for today.

As the randomizer went it blurring past names and faces Yang, Jaune, and Nora had their fingers crossed while chanting "Please be me." quietly. Yang because she loved a good fight, Jaune because his Saiyan blood relished the thought of a good challenge, and Nora because she wanted to break some one's legs.

A second passed by and the randomizer stopped to select two students: Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester.

Jaune jumping out of his seat with a large grin on his face while yelling "YES!" as Yang and Nora despaired and cried "NO!" as they had wanted to fight. The Saiyan jumped over everyone else and landed in the arena. He tossing off his uniform to show his Gi underneath as the other clothes hit the ground lightly. He doing some shadow boxing and stretching as Cardin walked down and went off to change.

As soon as Cardin came back in his armor and with his weapon Goodwitch simply said "Begin." to start the match.

The match was a one sided slaughter. Jaune immediately pushed off the ground and shot off to the other boy. He appearing in front of the male ginger with his fist cocked back before it launched into the boy's bird themed armor chest-plate. The Winchester was thrown back by the power of the punch and rolled in a rag doll state.

It took a while for him to stand back up and everyone then had a clear sight of what happened.

The armor that Cardin wore was dented inwards at the bird logo and there was cracks along the metal outwards. When everyone looked at the boys Aura bar it was in the orange. Meaning with one punch Jaune had almost won his battle and speaking of Jaune, the Saiyan's Aura was still 100% meaning it was pure speed, strength, and power that had launched the ginger.

Mostly everyone was gaping except RWBY and NPR who had seen what Jaune did in the initiation. Throwing an Alpha Death Stalker was an impressive feat after all and defeating the Alpha Beringel singlehandedly was an even more impressive one. While they all had done damage to the Alpha Nevermore except for Weiss, it was Jaune who also scored the final blow on it as well. Plus there was the fact that he suplexed a Boaratusk into the wooden floor of ports class so hard that the ground shook and there was a large crater in the classroom when it was over.

So they were only surprised that Jaune had not won with one punch.

As Cardin struggled to keep standing straight he glared at the Faunus boy across from him and said "How dare you! You filthy monkey! You dented my armor!" causing Jaune, all of RWBY, NPR, and Glynda Goodwitch to glare at him angrily. Pyrrha especially was glaring daggers into Cardin's back as her hands were coated in a black energy. Yang's eyes were blood red and fire occasionally flickered off from her hair as she growled and glared at the Winchester. Ruby's usually warm innocent silver eyes were now a cold steel silver as the edges glowed with a white light subtlety, but the worse reactions was by far Jaune's who was trembling in anger as he stared hatefully at Cardin.

Jaune did not hear just Cardin's voice when he heard the taunt, but he had also seen and heard another person: Frieza. From Bardock's memories he heard the cruel villain call him a fifthly monkey. It reminded him so much of the bastard that Jaune's black hair was flickering to a golden color and his eyes from a black to a teal greenish blue. The ground shaking lightly as his fists clenched. Tiny chunks of the ground beneath him floating up around him as specks of golden energy were coming off his body.

The Saiyan boy asking icily "What did you just say?" as he stared down into Cardin's eyes.

Racist, Stupid, and obviously blind the Winchester decided to say "Are you deaf? I called you a FILTHY MONKEY! NOW GET LOST FREAK!" as the ginger then charged at the Arc with his mace held high ready to hit the Faunus in front of him and put the animal in it's place.

Jaune caught the mace with his bare hand as it entered his field of reach. The Saiyan crushing the metal as his hand turned into a fist around the blunt and sharp metal instrument. This caused Cardin to sputter incoherently before striking Jaune's face with his fist. It turned out to be not very effective either as the Arc's head turned to the side a little with the fist in his cheek before turning his head back and staring back into the idiots eyes.

The black haired monkey boy said "You pressed the Racist button. You shouldn't of did that." and before Winchester could say any sort of retort Jaune placed a free hand against the boys dented armor and used a Ki Blast Cannon to throw the ginger back, out of the ring, and into a wall where a large indent is seen with Cardin's body inside of it.

This of course earned him the win by Aura depletion and Ring out, but was then left with a question: What was that Power I had when I became angry?

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry this chapters shorter than the last one, but that over 6K word chapter was kind of a rarity since these chapters depend on my creativity, inspiration, and idea's at the time. Anyways this is it for today. Please join me** **tomorrow for the next chapters of React and Force Soul Arc. This is King signing out. Peace.))**


	4. Change for the Worse and Better

**((Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc. I hope you all have been enjoying the series and for today I am going to do a new idea. Cardin Winchester as much as I hate him and will forever hate him, will be receiving an Upgrade of sorts. It will be interesting to see how much one can change with what I do. So please hold on for the ride. All im going to say is No one Knows what Cardin's semblance is either so with a bit of mischief on my part he will be receiving the same semblance as Jaune: Soul, but theres a twist. Anyways lets get onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking",** **"God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking telepathically_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking', "God talking telepathically" , 'God thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: "^Kamehameha^"**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Separation Lines are the gray text walls.**

 **... = Transitions**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy-**

 **+Third** **Person POV+**

Cardin Winchester had been feeling odd ever since his defeat from the filthy monkey boy known as Jaune Arc. Oh how he hated that black haired kids smug expression every time the ginger had tried to and failed to bully the dirty faunus and put the animal in its place, Beneath its betters: Himself and Humanity. However it seemed as if the bastard had a sixth sense and always with out fail had managed to avoid or dodge any of his ambushes, attacks, bullying, etc.

The armored leader of CRDL had to resort to bullying the bunny faunus in Lunch in order to fix his pride.

It seemed that Oum or fate or what ever loved screwing with him had different ideas because Jaune Arc had stepped in during lunch and proceeded to make him look like a fool in front of everyone else while also saving the other Faunus from being bullied as well.

Cardin at first thought that him, Sky, Russel, and Dove could all team up on the weirdly brown tailed boy, but the tide had quickly turned against their favor when not only did Jaune beat them all at once, he did it almost single handed. Literally. The reason why he said almost is because he didn't know if using a tail and a leg with one arm was considered single handed or not.

There the feeling had increased and had only been increasing since then.

When he looked into the mirror Cardin noticed that his skin was slowly getting paler and that his hair was slowly falling out as well, but those were just some of the negatives. Another was some weird reoccurring dream about being killed by three different warriors that could transform. One of which repeated three times.

The positives however proved much more noticeable. For one Cardin was slowly growing more and more powerful as well as gaining more and more Aura. The ginger was also feeling something else, something much more warmer and powerful growing inside him as well. In fact there had been times where Jaune would look his way almost like his was in fear, but at the same time excited and like he was feeling nostalgia.

Winchester had no idea what to make of it, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth when his body also had undergone a change that made him look more muscular than before.

Unfortunately every time Cardin had fought Jaune the armored boy had lost. Even if the fights were getting closer and closer between him and the monkey it seemed as if The Arc was always three steps ahead. On the bright side he had grown to be one of the strongest in their year. He in fourth, Yang in third, Pyrrha in second and Jaune in first.

Everyone else who had fought him had lost almost with no effort. Nora was always a challenge, but he was faster than she was stronger. Blake was weaker, but had better reflexes so he relied on his now overwhelming amount of stamina to beat her. Ren was smarter and better control of his Aura so Cardin had to use his strength and armor to power through the hail storm of bullets in order to get close and get the win. Ruby was much faster than he could even see and her Scythe was a master piece between ranged blade and ranged weaponry, but her semblance drained her aura faster too so in order to win The Winchester had to use his own reflexes and large amount of Aura in order to dance his way through the rain of sniper rounds while also ducking back or to the side and down in order to avoid her long reach curved blade.

Yang and Pyrrha were his only problem that wasn't the faunus bastard when it came to fighting.

Both having ridiculous semblances that easily bested his other strategies of winning.

Yang was too powerful and strong so getting up close was not an option. Relying on reflexes was a bad idea since she used a combination of Aura and Shotgun shells to cover a wide area of damage at a medium range as well. While he did have her outclassed in speed, it didn't help to much when his fast paced weak attacks designed to chip away were only absorbed by her semblance and made her stronger and more powerful as a result. If he increased his strength in his speedy attacks he ran the risk of cutting her hair which had only ended badly for who ever dared to do that. It didn't help that her Aura was almost mastered and that hers was almost as large as his and Jaune's. So in the end the Xio-Long had secured her place above him for now.

Pyrrha was a different kind of monster. She had years of real experience fighting being Mistrals champion four years in a row. There was also the fact that she had a long range weapon in the form of both a rifle and a spear. He couldn't hit her up close or else he ran the risk of being stabbed, couldn't go medium unless he wanted to be bludgeoned by the spears end, and he couldn't go long range unless he wanted to be shot. This was not including the fact that she had armor, a shield and a sword as well. ALSO her aura while not as large as his and the Arc's was not to be underestimated since she knew how to manipulate it and her semblance to high degrees. Speaking of the girl's semblance...Polarity was just so unfair. They virtually lived in a world of metal. She could have been better than she was now if she showed it off and trained it more. She could become a one man army if she so chose to. He only noticed that it was polarity because of a subtle hand movement he caught from her that his weapon miraculously followed, but when he retaliated with a boot to her stomach she had defended with her shield not using her hand movement at all meaning it was not telekinesis like Ms. GoodWitch had. Pyrrha more than earning her place above him for now as well.

Cardin refused to acknowledge Jaune was above him in any way. So he didn't think about the reality of himself being outclassed in every single way by the filthy monkey.

Anyways as the Winchester wanted to be number one he had decided it would be best in order to train. To train as hard as possible. He lifting weights heavier than he thought he could ever lift, Running faster than ever dreamed possible, getting his three team mates to attack him all at once in order to work on his reflexes, constantly fighting Pyrrha and Yang in GoodWitches class in order to build up his stamina and endurance.

It was all leading to a goal. A fantasy that he worked to make reality: Kill Jaune Arc. Kill the filthy monkey. Put the animal into its place and then only when it begged for death would he be malevolent and keep going. Until his got sick of playing with the animal and put it out of it's misery. Only after he had established who was on top of the chain and that Humanity would always be better than the faunus.

That he would always be better than Jaune.

The feeling only increased as he envisioned multiple ways of Killing the black haired boy. Each more violent than the last. Pure unadulterated hatred fueled his desire to see the light fade from those smug charcoal black eyes. To watch the red blood soak his hands, his body, and the floor. To rid the world of one more animal. Cardin felt that he was in the right. His father and Grandfather had in grained this racism into him at a young age. Rage stemming from the Faunus war burning like the sun deep in his soul.

That coupled with this feeling made him think...Bigger.

What would he do after he killed Jaune Arc? The filthy monkey that had dared to try and out muscle him? The Winchester thought that it only felt right if the rest of that dirty race were to follow him into the after life, to wipe out the animals completely and cleanse this world of the Faunus.

Extermination. Genocide. No those were not the words he would use. All he would be doing is cleaning. Getting rid of the filth that had been around too long for his tastes. To Kill every last Faunus. Every man, woman, and child. Cardin Winchester would be seen as the hero. The man who made Humanity Great. The man who made Humanity the Apex Predator. No more competing for land with Faunus when they were all gone. Their land would go to the Humans and they would be able to grow unrestricted. The Grimm were not a problem after all. Once Faunus were gone Humanity could be united and destroy the creatures of darkness.

In the end they would thank him. He would stand at the top. So what if he sat on a throne of corpses?

History was written by the victors after all. Those corpses would be all terrorists, Traitors, and threats to life everywhere. By the time anyone realized his true goal it would be far too late and with his ascension and becoming Emperor of Remnant nothing and no one would stop him.

Not even that filthy monkey bastard named Jaune Arc.

So Cardin trained and trained. Unaware that his skin was growing progressively paler, that his hair was falling out more and more, and that the sensation; the feeling in his soul and body was only growing larger and larger. Pushing him further and further down the wrong path.

 **...**

Jaune was training as well.

The Arc knew the feeling coming from Cardin. He knew it all to well. It was the same feeling that in his memories as Bardock, that they Saiyan felt from Frieza. An Arcosian or Frost Demon.

So he wanted to prepare. His Saiyan blood had called to him loudly. It demanding that he end Cardin once and for all. That he should kill him while he still could. Bardock's memories showed what Frieza could do: Destroying a Planet. That type of potential and power was frightening especially if Cardin wielded it. The ginger was a hardcore racist and he could only dread to guess what the Winchester would use that type of power for.

But there was also the fact that his Saiyan blood relished the challenge the leader of CRDL brought. That he could keep up with his strength and speed. His stamina and endurance.

Jaune knew that he should Kill Cardin. That if Winchester ever reached the Full Power of Frieza it could only mean the end of the world or the death of thousands if not millions. But he had too much fun fighting him. Too much of a good challenge facing him. A Rival to push him to his limits and beyond.

There was also the fact that Jaune wanted to achieve the type of power he had felt when facing Cardin a while back. The Arc noticed the Gold energy around him and the humungous boost he had gained. So he had been training to the point of breaking his body in order to feel even a small sliver of that power again. The Saiyan had felt it every now and again while training. The feeling eluding him ever so slightly every time he tried to reach out and grab it. Metaphorically of course.

In the end he was satisfied that he was at least feeling it and was close to accomplishing his goal.

There were many reasons for wanting this power. Some were selfish. Some were great. The main reason however was the biggest and noblest: To Protect. To protect his loved ones. To protect the Faunus and the Humans.

With this in mind the feeling only grew. It pushing him more and more on the path for good.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all** **enjoyed.**

 **This chapter is filler, but it is important.**

 **It details the thoughts and slow fall of Cardin.**

 **In the RWBYverse team CRDL is dead.**

 **At least I think so.**

 **I mean no one has seen them or CFVY since Season 3 and I think that they are all dead along with Port because they were all useless.**

 **At least we see Oobleck in volume 4, but who actually knows where they are or how they are doing.**

 **In the end im only trying to add onto the lacking story of RWBY because while Rooster teeth is great, especially when it comes to their new shows, old shows, and RWBY: they always seem to lack a lot of sense.**

 **For example in Volume 4 or 5 when Weiss escapes on the ship and it crashes by the Branwen camp She totally forgets the Pilot who helped her and left him to die in the burning ruble that potentially exploded.**

 **Not exactly a huntress thing to do.**

 **Don't get me started on the rest of the Plot holes in it either.**

 **Anyways enough ranting.**

 **This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	5. A Rematch and a Decision to be made

**((Hello all and welcome to the fifth chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc: Rebooted. I am your Host King and I would like to say: I apologize for the days not spent writing.**

 **This Monday a terrible thing happened in my family which caused one of us to pass on into the after life.**

 **So Mon-Wed I was grieving with my family.**

 **Thursday I was coming to terms with it all and right now at 12:40 am on Friday I decided Sleeping was not on my schedule.**

 **Also btw I dont care about any non-canon shit about King Cold. We only saw him once in DBZ when Trunks killed him, so I'll just fill in the blanks. Plus im using Xenoverse 2 Bardock, Og movies Brolly fused with Xenoverse Brolly and with new movie Brolly, and DB Super's Goku Black.**

 **BTW when I say fused up here for the Brolly part I dont mean it will be like 3 Brollys merged into one. Just that all of their abilities and capabilities will be put together. New movie Brolly is how strong this Brolly is, but he has Xenoverse and OG moves along with what he will** **have.**

 **Anyways with out further ado lets get into the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking",** **"God Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking telepathically_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking', "God talking telepathically" , 'God thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: "^Kamehameha^"**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Separation Lines are the gray text walls.**

 **... = Transitions**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

The next time Jaune saw Cardin it was like seeing a ghost from his past. The memories of Bardock along with something or some one else had stirred up a storm deep with in himself. It felt as if he could see the old foe, the monster, the tyrant and what ever other name that probably applied to Frieza. The Ice-Demon or The Arcosian or what ever the fuck they decided to call themselves had appeared behind The Winchester for a brief moment that allowed The Arc to see the comparisons.

Gone was the other leaders Ginger hair. He was all bald now and the other boy's skin was as pale as the moon light itself or even paler. Cardin's eyes had lost their original color and had became a menacing red. It reminded Jaune of the Grimm they faced only so much worse. That wasn't all either. The Winchester had become Taller. Not by much, but enough so that the Arc clearly no longer towered over him, the now bald leader of CRDL's head now coming up to Jaune's.

However only the physical similarities stopped there. Cardin had become strong. Stronger then most of the people in Beacon. The Winchester only had trouble against Yang, Pyrrha and himself. He didn't stop there either. The bald boy was only still growing into the power that had been given to him which from what he sensed was a mix of Frieza's, Cooler's, and Cold's. The Saiyan saw that the morphing human's body had selected the weakest of the family first by choosing Cold.

While that wasn't to say Cold was weak, but he trailed behind his two sons. From what Bardock remembered feeling of the three when he was still alive that Frieza was the strongest person in the Universe only under Beerus at the time. Which meant Frieza still was the strongest person in Cardin's body. However from what Bardock remembered feeling from Cooler there was a hidden strength inside him that pushed him to what would be considered second strongest which in reality was third because of Beerus. Leaving Cold as Third which was really Fourth.

Anyways that didn't mean that Cold was weak. Cold while not being as strong as his sons had a larger amount of Ki and experience in battle. So Cardin would still be a planetary level threat and could destroy Remnant one day if he felt so inclined to do it. However right now Jaune didn't see a reason to kill the Winchester just quite yet. The Arc was getting revenge for all of the Saiyans that were killed by Frieza and for how the tyrant treated them. He going off based Bardock's memories from the time since the low class warrior was able to understand what was going on with his home planet to the day he died along with the rest of planet Vegeta.

Back to the main point of what was currently going on, Jaune and Cardin had been selected to fight each other in Glynda Goodwitch's sparing class once again. The Arc and Winchester both entering the arena and having a stare down which was when the Saiyan had saw the ghost of Bardock's past standing behind the other student.

The two of them both entering a battle stance when Glynda asked each was ready and then saying begin when seeing the two were more then eager to start.

It was a fierce battle of Rival Race's. Jaune Arc the human turned Saiyan. Having been born with an ability that allowed his body to absorb three Saiyans of the past and use their power. He having only figured out one so far since the first of the three was the weakest. A man named Bardock. The father of two had died trying to defend his planet from Frieza, but was mis-placed in time by a demon named Towa and her creation Mira. Thanks to their fuckery Bardock became the first ever Super Saiyan by being sent back in time, then had been brought back by them and enslaved. While enslaved Bardock got to watch the Cell Games happen and the Buu saga along with the Battle of God's.

* * *

 **((AN:** Not that either of the two knew the technical names of the periods. Just explaining it for everyone who hasn't played Xenoverse 2 or giving a refresher for those who have. **))**

* * *

When seeing Goku aka Kakarot his own son and Gohan his grandson access legendary forms like SS 2 and SS 3, like them Bardock was a quick study and by the time he was released and faced Mira in the time dimension, all bets were off and the older Saiyan had transformed into the legendary first transformation and all the way up to it's third incarnation. Bardock eventually defeating and killing Mira before being left in the Time dimension alone. There his soul was stretched apart all across the dimensions, time, and space. History having to re-write itself multiple times in order to make some sense. A piece of Bardock's soul found its way to Jaune thanks to his semblance Soul Arc calling the lost Saiyan and while a piece of the Saiyan's soul it still contained his full power, memories, and experience.

The other two Saiyan Souls (which he found out from what sensing their Ki thanks to Bardock's memories had the man feeling Saiyan's before) had not given him their memories or abilities yet, but all of their power was still there so he was fine for now considering Jaune was by no means start shooting out Ki-Blasts any time soon. There would be too much to explain.

Jaune's opponent was Cardin Winchester. The human turning Arcosian or Frost Demon. He too was also born with a special ability. It absorbed three of the strongest dead aliens in the Universe who happened to be the same race and related. The bald headed, pale skinned, and red eyed boy was currently absorbing all of his first inhabitants memories, experiences, and abilities along with absorbing the two other's powers. Cardin's body had chosen it's weakest inhabitant much like Jaune's had and decided to absorb King Cold. Cold was an Arcosian or Frost Demon who was the father to both Cooler and Frieza. Cold was strong enough to destroy a planet much like his son and while not as physically strong or powerful as his sons, Cold did have a large Ki source to pull from.

In the end like always however Jaune won their battle.

The black haired and brown monkey tailed boy had more experience fighting, had full access to his first inhabitants power, was stronger, faster, and tougher. So he had won against his opponent and just like always left Cardin on the ground glaring up at him.

Glynda called the match leaving Jaune to turn around and walk away to his friends, but before he could get far he sensed something coming towards him and turned around to see a purple beam coming towards him from Cardin's finger. The Arc cursed and used his own Ki to enhance his body and deflect the blast out the window of the room and into the sky where it traveled into space and exploded making a bright shine appear in the air for all to see across remnant for a moment before it subsided.

As Cardin was reprimanded by Goodwitch Jaune was left to one horrible thought: The Winchester was close to fully absorbing Cold.

With that fact now being presented clear as day the Arc was left with a choice. A hard, but necessary decision to make that would decide the planets fate along with countless others since all of Cold's race what ever they were could breathe in space and fly from one planet to another.

The decision was wether or not to kill Cardin Winchester before he would do or become something that could not be stopped.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all have enjoyed and all understand why I was absent these few days. Anyways now that its 2:16 am and I am finally tired I will go to bed. This is King signing off. Peace.))**


	6. Explanation

**((Hello all. I am your host King, but you all may call me Xodia.**

 **I am sorry for this break that has happened.**

 **Last week some one in my family died.**

 **They were very close to me and because of this my Inspiration, my Determination, and my Creativity have all suffered.**

 **It is the reason why the most recent chapter of The Gamer is considerably lack luster compared to the rest of the story.**

 **I apologize for this and I will try to write a better chapter this Saturday, but for now I will be having a short Hiatus.**

 **The stories that are having a Hiatus will say so.**

 **Also for shits and giggles there will be a new Story of sorts that will contain random idea's and stories that I will be creating.**

 **It will be a way for me to vent out some idea's and have some fun.**

 **Anyways for now thank you all for being good people and I will see you all next time.**

 **Peace.**

 **This is King signing out.))**


End file.
